metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear: Ghost Babel
Page moves Sorry about all the moves; I was trying to make the article's title Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, though since the wiki's project namespace is Metal Gear, it removes the space. This can be fixed if the project name space is renamed to Metal Gear Wiki, otherwise the article's title will stay the same.--Richard 18:26, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Interesting discovery Found this on the description of the Five Seven pistol in MGS4... very interesting. Doesn't that place Ghost Babel inside the main canon, or do you think it was just thrown in as an out-of-universe comment? I really don't know what to think, I'm totally shocked right now. -- Ocelot youth 13:46, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Probably just a clever reference, like the Solar Gun. Still bloody awesome though. --Fantomas 15:13, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::So, does that mean this game is canon? I'm a little bit confused :S Wesker28 10:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It's still not canon, the pistol's description is just an interesting easter egg--Soul reaper 12:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::One last question, Why is it non-canon? Sorry for bothering :D Wesker28 13:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, for starters, Mei Ling and Snake seem to meet for the first time in Ghost Babel, yet they act like complete strangers in MGS1, despite the latter game taking place three years after Ghost Babel. The ending of Ghost Babel also implies that Snake would go on a manhunt against the government, yet MGS1 revealed that Snake pretty much did nothing for six whole years besides possibly doing dogsledding. Weedle McHairybug 13:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Aha, now I see! I never played this game and I was wondering why it is non-canon. Thank you :D Wesker28 13:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::One more thing before we close the book on this, In Ghost Babel, the Zanzibar Land incident never happend in 1999, evidence of this is the fact that no one mentions Zanzibar, and they talk of Big Boss in the context that he was killed in Outer Heaven.Xandail 02:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::The closest they have ever referenced Zanzibar Land was the implication that Snake retired in 1999. Weedle McHairybug 14:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Title of the Game Anyone know why "Ghost Babel" was not included in the US title ??? my theory is: because at the time Metal Gear Solid was still popular, when it came out to the US, they changed it to Metal Gear Solid to catch the eyes of fans.Xandail 07:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Reference to Raiden(?) Now, I may be wrong (or pointing out the obvious), but in the trivia section it says something about the game refering to a person named Jack going through VR missions. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but Raiden's real name is Jack (I think; Rose calls him it throughout MGS2), and he did go through quite a bit of VR training...--Unit 412 01:48, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :hehe, yeah this is a little obvious but thanks for pointing it out. If you notice, we actually have the name Jack so that it links to Raiden's page. --Fantomas 09:00, 16 August 2008 (UTC)